Dream of Light
Dream of Light is a short story pertaining a dream Colonel Etah Owar experienced. All is Dark and Ice; Loneliness Etah was frozen to the core. Literally, frozen down to his heart and soul. He didn't just feel the presence of cold; he felt the absolute absence of warmth. He was curled up into a ball, in a fetal position. He saw things fly by that piqued his interest and gave him the illusion of warmth; but these things were fleeting. An image of war, ELICANs, and glory flew past. Then came the original Senate structure, in all its majesty, floating in space. A Heglarean and a Hunre flew past. Then came nothing but darkness and ice. He was alone. But then came an image of a Dhragolon and an Eteno, and these gave him not only the illusion of warmth, but a sensation, so small, words cannot describe its tininess. But to Etah, it was not a numbness to the cold; it was a microscopic lack of it. But then came an image of a Great Horned Dragon, which piqued his interest and numbed the cold more. Then came a female Eteno, which paired with the male Eteno, and they generated a warmth that seemed an eternity away from the Colonel. But so warmed was he now, that he thawed, ever so microscopically, but ever so much. And from this thawing, something truly extraordinary happened. All is Bright and Warm; Love A light, as bright as Saurasol, and equally as warm, but with none of the harshness, erupted. It thawed out his entire body, and filled him with warmth and light. He stretched his wings and flew towards it, speeding as fast as he could. At this point, he knew it was a dream, but his unconcious still eld ts grip on his mind. This was more than a dream; it was a vision. He drew closer and closer to the light, and he began to feel some harshness which intensified as he came closer. He did not care. All he wanted was to be with this light. Etah consciously realized that this represented love, and he wanted to wake up, but his mind was so deep in sleep, he couldn't. He came right up next to the source of the light, and within it stood a female GHD, so beautiful to his eyes, words could not describe. Her eyes drew in all his soul and gave it back with her hands, she stole his heart with a glance and returned it to him with a touch. All his soul, body, and mind wanted to hold her and kiss her and love her until the end of time, for she was so perfect, that the harshness Etah felt was completely numbed out. He felt only happiness and warmth. All is Shattered and Broken; Realization But then, as they stood there, holding hands, approaching each other for a passionate embrace, as his eyes were about to seal out the last shred of sight and embrace eternal bliss and peace, he saw the woman's face, her true face, linked to her identity.He had seen this face before, and the realization was so sudden, so intense, so shocking, it ruptured Etahs sleep to the point where he was almost awake, and the last thing he saw in this dream was the sights of the dream shattering apart like glass, and as her face broke into shards, so did his heart. Etah jolted up from his resting grounds, and took in a quick, sharp gasp. He sat there, laying in Sauren dirt in the middle of his quarters a thousand metres below the surface of the planet, lightyears from his home, gasping for breath. But no matter how much air he took, no matter what thoughts he tried distracting himself with, no matter where he was, the sheer truth of the dream, the raw knowledge from this vision, the bare fact of the matter remained: He had fallen deeply, madly, hopelessly, and irrevocably in love. He was in love. With Admiral Cinder. Category:Stories